Christmas
by Missmathdork1608
Summary: First Christmas without Simon and Max! Jace swallows his pride and asks Simon for help in picking a surprise to cheer Clary up a.k.a. the day Simon met his first duck-hater. Fluff! Headcanon! Set after CoHF's last chapter but before epilogue/when Simon didn't get his memory back yet.


Simon saw the boy feeding the ducks in Central Park.

Well, it was actually his companion feeding the ducks. The boy just scowled and pointed to the ducks occasionally while his companion, a black-haired boy, was steadily looking more exasperated. Curious, Simon moved closer to hear their conversation.

"You can't be serious, Alec," the boy said. "How are ducks _adorable_?"

His companion - Alec - huffed. "They just are. I don't know why you hate them so much."

" _They just are_ ," the boy mimicked. "Their beady eyes, their sharp beaks, feathers coloured that disgusting shade of brown - yes, definitely adorable."

Simon glanced at the ducks. They looked ordinary - why didn't the boy like them?

Then Alec glanced in Simon's direction, and he sucked in a breath. "Shit. I didn't think your plan would actually work."

The boy looked smug. "Why, thank you." He turned to face Simon and Simon was struck with a jolt of recognition so intense he couldn't breathe. The boy's eyes were a luminous shade of gold, though it looked tarnished compared to his hair. He shook it off and concentrated on what the boy was saying. "- will take it from here, thank you very much."

Alec looked frustrated. "The Clave said we're not to go near him. You've already defied death about what, three times? I really don't want to watch you do it a fourth one." He glanced at his watch. "Plus, Magnus is waiting for me."

"That's a new watch," the boy noted. "How many has he given you so far?"

"I don't know," Alec said. "It's kind of hard to count the number of expensive watches you own when your boyfriend is stress-summoning them from the fanciest shops New York has."

Simon blinked - was this somehow related to the mass thefts happening in New York? Probably not, although it did strike him as odd that the only things stolen were watches, now that he thought about it.

The boy sighed. "Why is Magnus summoning watches? Can't he summon something useful, like chocolate ice cream? It might help with Clary and Isabelle. Especially as we're getting closer to Christmas."

"I think it has something to do with time." Alec glanced at the watch again. "Speaking of which, is this really worth it?"

The boy straightened, narrowing his eyes. "Clary is worth _everything_. She saved our lives, Alec, it's the least I can do."

"So what you're saying is that it has nothing to do with the fact that you love her, and everything to do with the fact that Clary was the hero of the Dark War." Alec sounded amused.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Yes, Alec. Congratulations. You have cracked the code of our existence. I am forever indebted to you."

"Whatever." Alec patted the boy's shoulder. "Good luck, Jace."

The boy sighed and nodded. Then they both started walking: Alec to the city, and Jace towards him. Simon watched him as he stopped, close enough to talk casually.

"Please tell me your name is Simon Lewis."

Startled, Simon nodded.

Jace raised his eyebrows. "Sophomore, older sister, part of a crap band called the Mortal Instruments?"

Simon was mildly offended. "It isn't crap." At Jace's skeptical look, he amended his statement. "On the good days."

Jace smiled slightly, easing the badass vibe that he radiated. "Your friend Eric's poetry is terrible. How do you stay friends with someone who uses the word 'loins' in every other stanza?"

"You know what a stanza is?" How did he know Eric? Simon was sure he would have remembered if he saw Jace hanging around Java Jones.

Jace rolled his eyes. "I know _many_ things you don't."

Simon was annoyed. "Look, if you're just here to roast me and my friends, I'm not interested." He started to walk away, but Jace reached out and caught his arm.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Jace let go of his arm. "I need your help."

"You need _m_ _y_ help?" When Jace nodded, Simon put his hands in his pockets. "What for?"

Jace took a deep breath, mumbling, "I can't believe I'm asking the rat for help." Then he said louder, "Can you suggest a good Christmas love song?"

"A Christmas love song?" Simon had definitely not expected this. "Is this for your Clary?"

Jace looked surprised. "You know her?"

"Not personally, although I feel like I know Isabelle. Whoever she is."

Jace's jaw clenched. He mumbled something, and then said, "Can you or can you not suggest a good song?"

Simon thought for a moment, and then it came to him. "Ho Ho Hopefully by the Maine. Cheesy but perfect."

Jace looked relieved. "Thank you." Then he smirked and said, "And Alec thought you wouldn't talk to me."

"Actually, I have a few questions," Simon said carefully. He hoped Jace wouldn't flip him off and walk away - he seemed to be that type of guy.

But Jace simply put his hands in his pockets. "Of course. I owe you."

"Okay. How do you know Eric?"

Jace blinked. "I don't actually know him. I happened to be hanging around Java Jones one day and I heard his poetry."

"Then how do you know I'm friends with him?"

"I've seen you around."

"Okay. Next question. Is Alec's boyfriend a wizard or something?"

Jace huffed out a laugh. "Warlock. Magnus is very glad to be back together with Alec - rightly so - but he has no sense of time management."

Simon blinked. He hadn't considered the possibility that this Magnus could actually do magic. "Okay. Well, third question. Why do you hate ducks?"

Jace raised an eyebrow. "They're vicious beasts." He stepped back. "I would say it was nice meeting you, Simon Lewis - rat and vampire - but this isn't the first time we've met." He stepped backwards again. "Merry Christmas." Then he turned and began walking to the city as well.


End file.
